Stay a Little Longer
by amberleigh90
Summary: Fiyero Tiggular doesn't do feelings. Fiyero Tiggular doesn't do relationships. Fiyero Tiggular doesn't fall in love, especially not with Elphaba Thropp. Except, maybe he does. Fiyeraba. One-Shot. Musicalish. AUish?


Hi.

Hello.

Bonjour, again.

Two stories in one day wow. Probably a record for me. I haven't had as much time to write as I would like to have, so I sat down at 10:00pm to write a bit and BAM! Finished this one-shot lol.

Long story short, my husband is transferring jobs, so life at home is a bit bat shit crazy at the moment haha.

Oh, the song used is Stay a Little Longer by Brothers Osborne. I would recommend checking it out :)

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing except for the characters you don't recognize (uh, so none in this) and my cell phone playing my music (which I don't actually because AT&T is making me pay it out?) Le sigh.

* * *

 _ **Something like a strong wind is coming over me, it's got a hold of me. Thinking and doing things I shouldn't be…I really shouldn't be.**_

He couldn't understand it. He was Fiyero Tiggular, the _scandalacious_ (as Galinda was so fond of reminding him) heir to the Vinkun _fucking_ throne and he didn't do things like this. He didn't do things like relationships or feelings. He didn't _do_ studying and thinking. He did things like drinking until he passed out in some random girl's bed and, hopefully waking in the morning before she did. He didn't do commitment for anything other than what he was wearing to which party that night. He wasn't supposed to get hung up on one girl. Especially when that one girl was the only girl in all of Shiz who wouldn't even give him the time of day. Elphaba Thropp was a complete mystery to him and he was bound and determined to crack her rough exterior.

* * *

 _ **Give it one more call. It's one more "whatcha doin right now?" It's one more trip to my side of town and you walk right in. One more here we go again.**_

For reasons utterly unknown to him, he'd started seeing Elphaba more and more. It started out with Galinda befriending the green girl out of nowhere and it had ended with them at most of the same parties he found himself going to. He didn't understand it because if he'd heard the rumors right, _and yeah, he's taken into consideration that most of his 'Elphaba information' had come from Avaric,_ she was definitely not the type of girl to go to random parties where 95% of the people there found themselves soaring so high on whatever the drug of choice had been for the night, so inebriated that Fiyero himself even figured their livers were dangerously close to packing up and leaving of their own accord, or otherwise… _engaged in different adultish activities._

It seemed the more she tried to distance herself from him, the more he got to know what she was like and he was man enough to admit that there was something about her that really intrigued him, and despite her protests, it had nothing to do with her skin.

* * *

 _ **One more drink leads to another, you slide up close to me. Tear the t-shirts off each other, your hands all over me.**_

He's not even really sure how he ended up with Elphaba Thropp in his bed once, let alone after every party they'd gone too. Sure, the first time he'd woken up with her arm draped over his bare stomach and her dark hair splayed over the pillows on his bed, he'd let a smirk form on his lips. He'd figured her out and she sure as hell had figured him out.

And then he realized that they were both most definitely naked. And he was sure she was going to wake up and hex him into the next week, or castrate him…neither of which sounded very pleasant to him.

"Mmm, what happened? Fiyero, why are we naked?" Elphaba murmured from where the side of her face was pressed against his bare chest.

"Uh, I remember getting to Crope's, and you were already really wasted and doing body shots off of Galinda, which by the way, was _really_ sexy. Then it gets a bit fuzzy, I mean, I had like three shots of tequila and then a few beers. I remember some dancing and more shots. So…" He trailed off as he felt Elphaba shift, her skin dragging against his in the most sinful way possible, well, the most sinful way his hangover would allow.

"Well, that's a bit more than I remember. I remember Tibbett yelling at me to loosen up at one point and I think that's what started the body shots actually." Elphaba rubbed at her eyes, trying in vain to get her head to clear up. "Oh, Oz…"

Fiyero's interest peaked as he heard her groan. "What's wrong Fae?"

"I just remembered a lot more. Galinda is going to interrogate me when I get home…."

" _Fiyero!" She'd have heard that name whether she was paying attention or not. Elphaba Thropp was woman enough to admit when someone was getting under her skin, and Fiyero Tiggular was at the top of that list._

 _Though she obviously wasn't paying attention, because somehow Tibbett's incessant yelling at her to lighten up had ended with her taking body shots off of Galinda. She'd speculate that it had something to do with that fact that she'd been outright dared to and she wasn't the type to back away from a dare, no matter the consequences. As she took a lime wedge into her mouth to rid her tongue of the foul taste of the tequila, she turned to greet their newcomer, but his eyes seemed to be locked onto her. She would have laughed at the way his eyes grew in size and his jaw dropped, but all she could think about was that she was just drunk enough to allow herself the satisfaction of admitting that he was indeed,_ _ **very**_ _attractive._

" _Hey, green girl. Dance with me?" She rolled her eyes. Sober Elphaba would not have stood for being called 'green girl' but she was quickly learning that drunk Elphaba was much more forgiving. And, if she thought about it, probably much more pleasant to be around._

 _They danced for a while, the music changing from slow and romantic songs, to songs they could actually move to, songs with a real beat. Somehow she found herself chest to chest with the man who seemed to get under her skin like none other had before and she could admit that his beauty was intimidating. She realized she was just intoxicated enough to not really care what she was doing, when her hands ran along the hem of his shirt, teasing the muscles she knew to be underneath._

" _You are a little minx, aren't you?" Elphaba shivered as Fiyero's breath and lips ghosted across the shell of her ear._

"And that's all I remember until we got back here and you literally ripped my shirt, Fiyero. " She rolled over to look at him, noting that he was leaning with his head propped on his hand, his elbow digging into the pillows.

"I'm _not_ sorry."

"I never said I wanted you to be."

* * *

 _ **I tell myself I'm not in love, but one more time is not enough. One last kiss and then you're a goner, and I'm here wishing you could stay a little longer.**_

"Get a fucking grip, Tiggular. She's not your girlfriend. She's not even really your friend. What do you know about her? You are _**not**_ in love with her." Fiyero found himself mumbling to himself more the more time Elphaba spent in his bed.

Splashing some water on his face and dabbing it with the towel handing over the sink, he took one last look at himself in the mirror, shaking his head and letting a small groan escape from his throat. He knew what, or rather who, was waiting for him when he went back into his room.

Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp had become a frequent visitor in his door room and, not that he was really complaining, he needed to get a grip on his life. _**He was most certainly not in love with the green girl.**_

"You planning on staying the night?" He found himself asking before he'd even fully made it over the threshold between his bedroom and bathroom.

"Of course I am. One more time's not enough, right?" She was already naked and under the sheets that lay haphazardly on his bed.

"One more's never enough with you, woman." No, he was most definitely _**not**_ in love with Elphaba Thropp.

Only, Lurline help him, he seriously _**was.**_

* * *

Whew!

Love it? Hate it? Have some grammar to correct? Lemme know!

I may expand on this if I can figure out where to go with it.

I've got like 6 more incomplete one-shots because I keep starting them and then going back a few weeks (see:months) later and totally forgetting where I was taking said one-shot in the beginning. I cry.

Anywho, hit me up on twitter: amberleigh90.

I don't bite.

All the love,

-A


End file.
